Don't Tell Anyone
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Bella has secrets she's been hiding from everyone... no one knew... that is until one day, she Went to see Edward with bruises covering her face... What happened? Was is a vampire... a Wearwolf? or someone who no one would have expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black-(Inform you when found the right person for him).**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter One Bella's POV**

"Bells, you know i just want the best for you right? Well, then why don't you dump Edward and go out with Jacob. You know how much you two have in common and he'll be a much better boyfriend than Edward ever will be, just look at what's happened woth him so far. Jacob would make you much happier than he ever will." I stared at him like he had two heads. I can't believe that he just suggested to break up with the love of my life.

"Dad I already told Jake how I feel. I know that I love him but as a best friend or a brother. It could have been at one point more but not now. I love Edward more and there's nothing you can do about it!"I spoke more forcefully than i ever would have thought i would to Charlie. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he gave me a cold glare. I don't like it when he gave me those.

"Nothing I can do eh?" I nodded even though I was feeling a bit weary. "We'll see about that!" and in one swift move, so fast I could barely see it, he slapped me hard on the face. The hit shocked my body so fast that my head stayed in that position for a moment before slowly turning back to him, mouth open.

"Y...y...y... You just h... Hit me..." I shakily got out, suddenly afraid of what Charlie could do to me if he wanted to. He was much bigger than me and there was no way i could throw him off.

"And you deserved it to you little slut!" With those hurtful words thrown my way, he shoved past me and grabbed his pistol and holder and on the way back past me, to get me to move out of his way, he swung his hand, the butt of the pistol hitting me in the eye. Not hard enough to leave lasting damage to my eye but enough to leave a bruised eye and side of the nose.

When he was gone out of the door a thought that wasn't mine came to me. _`Bella, what am I going to do with you?'_ Charlie. I walked slowly up the stairs thinking. When I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror and winced as I saw two red marks forming on my face. I had a shower and dressed and with that my last conscious thought was that _`I'm glad Edward's gone hunting tonight...'_

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...

~Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that**** later.**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter two!**

Sitting alone in her room, Bella was glad to be away from her Dad. With how he was acting around her these last few days, going from being a teenager gossiping about things, to be being really angry about anything she did or said, she didn't really know what to do. She was meant to be going around to Jacob's in an hours time, but she was thinking of going earlier, to get it out of the way and to get away from Charlie.

Standing and walking over to the door, she stumbled back in pain when the door flew open and hit her square on the nose. Squinting through the tears of pain, she saw Jacob's concerned blurry face hovering above hers.

"Oh My God, Bella! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door!" He rushed over to her side and slowly pulled her hands away from her face and peered at her, grimacing slightly.

"Mits obay Jacob, i kbow you didn't bean to do it." Her speech was slightly impaired with Covering her nose and half of her mouth in pain. He slowly pulled her hand away and had a look at the damage he caused her inadvertency.

There wasn't any blood and her nose didn't seem to be broken, but there would be some nice bruising and Jacob saw this.

"Sorry Bells, it's not broken so that's good, but your going to have quite a bit of bruising around your nose and eyes." He grimaced apologetically at her and slowly started to stroke her cheek, looking deeply into her eye's. It reminded Bella of what Edward used to do, only warmer.

She didn't know what to do or say so she kept quiet just looking back at him.

"I really don't know how to go about doing things like this, so your dad said to just say it, so that's what i'm gonna do..."

It took Bella a few moments to realize what he was saying and when it dawned on her what he meant, she was slightly shocked._ 'Jacob loves me... Jacob Black loves me... And maybe, just maybe... I love Jacob Black. This could be good... Or this could be really bad...'_

They slowly started to gravitate towards each other, head tilting slightly either way, eyes closing s their lips closed the gap between them. It was a short and sweet kiss, but there were not firework or magic as there had been when Bella kissed Edward.

He deepens the kiss, leaning her back on the bed...

**~Knock Knock Knock!~**

A loud knock on her bedroom door jolted her out of sleep and away from the dream she'd been having. Stumbling out of bed and checking she had something half decent on, she opened the door to meet her wide awake Dad with a fishing pole in hos hand.

"Hey Bells, just going down to meet Billy and go fishing, gonna be gone the whole day so you don't have to make any dinner for me, i'll eat at the diner tonight." With that he turned and walked out of the house, not even waiting for her to answer.

Shaking her head, she wandered back to her bed and sat down, taking a moment to think over the dream she had.

'_Does this mean i have feelings for him? Or am i just missing Edward?'_

To get her answers, she decided she'd go down to the Reservation and get her answers from Jacob himself.

She went about her morning ablutions and half an hour later was stepping out of the house and got into a red rusting van that was her car. 30 Minutes later, she was pulling up onto the La Push Reservations and outside the garage that belonged to that Blacks.

Stepping out of her van and up tot he door, her thoughts went back to the dream from this morning. Knocking on the door, she waited fro him to answer and while she was waiting, she wondered what she really felt for him.

It was more brotherly love than actually love and she was going to tell him that, but only after he told her what he felt for her.

The door opened and Jacobs face wasn't happy and looked ready to growl at whoever it was, like the wolf he is, only for it to brighten completely when he saw Bella.

"Bella! Come in! I didn't think you were coming for another hour or so!" He grinned at her in a wide boyish grin, making him seem so much younger than he looks, even compared to his large size.

Bella walked through the garage door, sat on the bench that previously had loads of tools on until Jacob unceremoniously shoved them all off for her to sit on.

"So Bella, what do you wanna do today? I don't have anymore parts to put on my Rabbit, so we can't work on that today. Anything you wanna do? I know our dads are fishing so we got the whole day together." He nudged her in the ribs jokingly when he was talking about fixing things, because everyone knows how much of a klutz Bella is.

"Jake, i got something to ask you, but i don't want it to ruin our friendship or anything..." her voice wavered and sounded meek and shy, nothing like Bella usually was. This made the smile of Jakes face turn slightly down and turns slightly concerned.

"Sure Bella, you know you can ask me anything." He sat next to her, making the comparison between not only their size but also the colour of their skin obvious.

"What do you feel for me? Do you like me, as in like Like me or is it more of a friendship and brotherly feeling towards me?" She didn;t know if she's made much sense to him, but the look on his face made her not try and go into any more detail.

"Bella, what i feel for you is... Your the best friend i could never have thought would be here, i love you like i would a sister and i would never change that for the world."

He smiled over at her, but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She sighed a sigh of relief and leaned into him, trying to hug his huge form as she whispered the one thing he wanted to hear back.

"I feel the same way about you too..." his grin came back full form as he hugged her to him, them staying like that for a while...

**Authors Note - I just thought i'd say, before someone pulls me up on it, that this is my original story from the Charmedgirl97 account, but i decided i needed to make a new account because i wasn't happy with he quality of my work. I hope people like the re written and updated version of this story, and I will be adding more**** storied that need to be re written :)**

**Thank you For the two guest that reviewed this story in the last 5 days, i will be updating more and more (I hope) and thank you for your interest :)**

**Konohashinobi07**** - Thank you, i will keep writing and i am glad you like the twist i put on the story :)**

**Thank you ****shebasue****, ****brighteyes343****, ****Maiannaise****, **** . ****, ****Konohashinobi07****, ****CharityAddo****for Following my story!**

**And Thanks ****wilkinsbecca****, ****teamcarlisle21G****, ****shebasue****, ****dinopoodle****, ****Konohashinobi07****for favouriting my Story!**


End file.
